


I Can't Believe It's Over

by SlightlyObsessedwithStories



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Crying Breakfast Friends, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories
Summary: Steven watches his favorite series come to an end and talks to Connie about it.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	I Can't Believe It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Is there such a thing as sad fluff? I guess it's just bittersweet.
> 
> Been writing this since... a week ago?  
> It's been that long since it ended...
> 
> Also this is set before he leaves.

Steven was fixated on the screen before him, dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. The first rays of sunlight shined through the window as one of multiple alarms rang. 

'It's almost here! It's almost _here!'_ he thought as he turned off almost all of the 10 alarms. It was the final episode of his favorite series, Crying Breakfast Friends! 

Well, technically CBF! ended a few years ago and this was its epilogue series, but still, it was practically the sixth season of the show.

He usually woke up at this time, but he's been up all night, theorizing how Spilled Milk could solve all of their problems, especially with Glum Glass (who he shipped them with.)

He was just so excited that he stayed up all night. He kept floating anyway, so it's not like he could sleep on the ceiling. He was up all night, sharing his theories and headcanons while looking through some of the fanart that have come from the episode that was released last week.

He still couldn't believe it was the last episode, it's been running for years. He can still remember the first episode like it was yesterday.

One last alarm rang as he opened a streaming app that made him watch with fellow fans, whatever happens next he's sure it would be good.

* * *

An hour and many, _many_ tears later, Connie was calling him for their bi-weekly breakfast together. However Steven was still in bed, a river of tears streaming down his face as the credits rolled.

He was literally crying over Spilled Milk, but that really isn't important right now.

He wiped his tears on the sleeves of his pajamas and went downstairs to wash his face. His eyes were still a bit puffy, but maybe Connie wouldn't notice.

Steven went back toward the bed, sinking a bit. He took a few deep breaths, and finally answered her call.

"Good morning, Steven!" Connie greeted. She was in a diner, judging by the tables and chairs behind her. It was close to full and people were having different conversations, but it wasn't too loud that he couldn't hear her.

"Morning, Connie," he yawned right after greeting her, hoping to mask his sadness with tiredness.

It didn't work. Connie has started to be concerned, "Steven? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fi—"

The universe has a cruel sense of irony, it seems. As he was only midsentence as he saw the glass of milk and the plate filled with fried eggs and crispy bacon and started to sob again.

"I-I can't believe it's over!"

He shuts his mouth, was that too loud? He covers his face with the pillows until he hears Connie talking. She's awkwardly explaining to the people around her; he wipes some of the tears with his sleeve while he apologizes for shouting.

Connie goes back to her seat, visibly relieved. Whether it's because she doesn't have to talk to another stranger or because she knows what's happening with him, it's unknown to him. Maybe it's a little bit of both.

She turns to Steven and asks one question with a knowing look in her eye, "Your favorite series just ended, didn't it?"

"Wait... how- how did you know?" 

"I know how _that_ feels," she ate some of her bacon and continued, "I've read so many novels, The Spirit Morph Saga was just one of many books I've obsessed for _years!"_

Steven listened to her every word as she gushes about some of her favorite books. It's been years since he heard of it, he still remembered Connie introducing him to the saga. He still loves the ending to this day, though he doesn't know if she still feels the same about the ending years later.

"Oh, sorry I got into a tangent there."

"It's okay, I love hearing you being so passionate."

There was a slight blush on her cheeks; she proceeded to drink the milk to hide it. "So..Anyways, what was the name of the series that just left you in tears today?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, how exactly is he going to explain that he's been watching a cartoon for the past six years? He doesn't know what kind of shows she's watched!

But she wouldn't judge him for that, so might as well just say it, "It's Crying Breakfast Friends."

"I thought that show ended years ago?"

"Well, yes, but technically no, so the original show, Crying Breakfast Friends did end a few years ago, but its epilogue series, Bawling Brunch Friends ended today."

"So... were you satisfied with the ending?"

She was answered with more tears, "It was so bittersweet!"

Okay, _now_ she needed to be there with him. "I'm going to finish up here, okay? I'll be there in a minute!"

Connie ended the call, finished her breakfast, tipped the waitress, and ran outside to Lion all under one minute.

A portal opened up in the beach house's living room with Connie and Lion going out from it.

"Thanks, Lion," she said while giving his mane a few pats. He gave a cute little smile and proceeded to sleep near the sofa. 

Of course she had to give him some pets, besides it was only a few seconds till a full minute passes and she ran up the stairs.

She knows the feeling, sure she wasn't as sentimental when some of her favorite series ended, but she _knows_ how empty it feels at first.

She wonders how Steven's handling it.

...

Just the sight of his bed tells it all.

It's a bit messy and tear-stained, the impression of Steven has been there for a while making the teen that was on the bed sink even further into it. Near the pillows were some toys and old plushies of the characters in the show, Steven himself holding two of them in his arms while under his comforter.

He was clutching the plushies of a carton of milk and a glass, keeping them close together. He hasn't noticed that she's here, but to be fair she hasn't spoken a word since she came up.

"Hi, Steven." He freezed up for a second, but he was still silent. "Mind if I join you in there?"

She saw his head nodding and making some space for her; she joined him under the covers.

He was looking at some fanart of all the characters together, waving goodbye at the audience as the words, "Thank you Samantha Pepper!" appear above them.

"So.. I remembered seeing a few episodes." Connie shifted closer to Steven, "It looked like a fun, silly cartoon from some of the episodes I've seen."

He chuckled at that, a bit too much judging by Connie's confused reaction.

"It _was_ a fun, silly show at first. I rewatched the whole series preparing for this, and _wow,_ there was _a lot_ of stuff that went over my head."

"Just how serious this show is after the first season, all of the foreshadowing, each character's arc and how much they've changed compared to now!"

"I want to tell you everything, but at the same time I don't want to spoil stuff." Steven's started to float while he was talking and he hasn't noticed yet. "There's just so much that's better appreciated when it hasn't been spoiled and I haven't even talked about—"

"Steven, the ceiling!"

He looks up and floats in place, just inches away from hitting his head. "Thanks Connie." Steven starts to float down.

"No problem."

"Why didn't you stop me when I was starting to float?"

Now it's her turn to fluster him, she gave a shy smile and said, "Sorry Steven, I was distracted with how cute you are when you're passionate."

He was so flustered that his powers failed him at that moment and he fell on the bed, bouncing both him and Connie a few times.

They were both giggling as they laid together on the bed. Steven teasing Connie about using the line he used earlier... until they notice the mess that was made and cleaned it up.

"This show means a lot to you, huh?" she says as she collects the toys that fell onto the floor.

"Yeah... I miss it," Steven helps in collecting the plushies. He grabs the Spilled Milk and Glum Glass plushies and keeps them together.

They both help each other in fixing the comforter on the bed and laid back on it.

Connie can hear him sniffling right next ro her. Guess he's skipped the other stages of grief and went headfirst to depression.

"Why did it only sink in now? I'll never see these characters again!"

Okay, that's it. She needs to tell him this. She turns Steven around, looking him in the eyes.

"You can always rewatch the show, right?" A nod.

"You can always make your own fanart, right?" Another nod.

"And there's also other people's fan creations. Sure, the show's over, but people would still create more stories and art with these characters." Tears have stopped.

"You can love and appreciate all of the content creators in that fandom and their creations, right?" A small smile. She's getting to him.

"And even if it's over, you know that the show would always be with you, right?"

"Connie, I thought you didn't like being saccharine?"

_"Steeeven,"_ she was teasing him, and she knows he is too, "I'm trying to comfort you."

"I know, just wanted to hear you say it, because you _like_ me." They were giggling again, but when they were finished he was staring at her with a smile, "Thanks Connie."

"You know I'll always help you, Steven," she smiled back at him.

"Yeah, even with your college prep, you still—"

"Wait, don't you have more stuff to do?" Steven asked, looking a bit worried. 

"Today's Saturday, Steven." Connie reminded him.

"Oh... yeah," he rubbed his eyes, "thought it was still Friday."

"You stayed up all night, didn't you?"

"Can't blame me for being excited, besides I'm not _that_ tired."

A yawn escapes him at the end and he settles at the bed.

"Ok maybe I'm a little bit tired. Talk to you later?"

"You know the usual time," she gives him a kiss on the forehead, "see you later, Steven." 

"I'll see you soon, Connie."

And she goes down to Lion, who just woke up.

As Steven hears the roar of Lion's portal go out, he opens his phone and looks back on the picture of everyone in the show again.

Connie's right, it's a part of him now. Every memory, every laugh, and especially every tear that's shed—of sorrow _and_ of joy.

"Thanks for giving me tears to the very end."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I'm writing fanfics to cope? 
> 
> This is just a normal fanfic, ignore the tears streaming down my face, I just have something in my eyes.
> 
> *It's over isn't it? is playing in the background*
> 
> I can't believe it's only been a week! A WEEK!


End file.
